Looking Forward
by Nessarie
Summary: "Wench," I growled, though I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips as she cuddled back into my side, still laughing. At least I had something to look forward to.


**Nessarie: **_Hello, everyone. For those of you who do not know me, this is not my first fan fiction, as I have been writing for more than ten years now. Last year – due to personal reasons – I had to take down all of my stories form the internet, so – unfortunately – you won't be able to find any of my stuff still floating around on . I do know that there are some copies (that were taken against my permission) of some of my stuff on Google, but I really don't encourage anyone to go looking for it._

_This particular story, however, is my first [published] Inuyasha fic. It takes place right after Kagome and Inuyasha almost kiss in her bedroom and Souta barges in on them. In the following episodes (and chapters of the manga, if you've read those), that romantic tension between Kagome and Inuyasha seems to have eased considerably. I like to think that they just don't want to get too deep into their romance while Naraku is still at large and have seemed to come to an unspoken agreement that their acting on their love needs to wait._

_Those thoughts lead to this little piece, which I hope you will enjoy._

**Looking Forward**

"Um… Inuyasha, did I do something? You and Kagome both seem kinda upset."

I had to bite my tongue against the harsh retort that I was dying to give the kid, managing to spit out instead, "Just… knock next time, alright?"

I had to hand it to myself, I was getting a lot better at holding my temper around these runts. Not even a year ago, I would have pounded the kid for his interruption, not that he knew what it was he was interrupting. Even now, I could hear Kagome's over exaggerated _everything's fine, nothing to see here_ voice downstairs as she babbled something about school to her mother_. _Still, as naïve as Souta was, he wasn't stupid, and he seemed to hear what it was that I wasn't actually saying.

"Were you and Kagome doing something naughty?" the runt asked with a smirk, and I really did bop him one that time, albeit not enough to really hurt him.

"Get out of here, you little twerp," I growled, baring my fangs at him, but Souta just laughed before turning and disappearing out into the hall.

My cheeks burned in embarrassment as I groaned and flung myself down face first onto Kagome's bed, my nose buried in her pillow. My body relaxed as I breathed in her scent, and I stewed quietly over my rotten luck.

Short of Naraku being defeated, everything else had finally fallen into its proper place. Kikyo had been laid to rest and I was free to dedicate my heart and soul to Kagome and Kagome only. Our feelings had been more or less confessed to each other openly, we were alone, her lips had hovered so close to mine…

…and then that runt of a brother of hers had to barge in and my face gets slammed into the floor.

_Keh_.

My ears twitched as I heard footsteps coming closer, followed by a slight sigh and the sound of the door shutting. I couldn't help but laugh when I also heard the distinct clicking sound of the lock being engaged.

"Shoulda done that before," I grumbled lightly as I rolled onto my back and smirked at Kagome's sheepish expression.

Kagome glanced away from my gaze briefly, her cheeks reddening. She stood there for a moment before looking up again and coming over to my side. Instead of sitting on the edge of the bed like I thought she would, she laid down next to me, turning her body so that she rested on her side facing me, much to my surprise. After a moment's silent deliberation on her part, she seemed to think _what the hell_ and rested her head on my shoulder, her arm coming up to lightly rest across my chest.

"I'm sorry about shoving you away like that," Kagome finally said after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Keh," I replied, shrugging as if I wasn't really annoyed at the turn of events that the night had taken. "Must be your Lord Murphy."

"Lord Murphy?" Kagome asked, lifting her head up to look down at me with a thoroughly confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" I asked back, furrowing my brows in bewilderment. "You know, that Lord Murphy guy you told me about? The one that made that law that says all the bad stuff that's gonna happen in a situation is gonna happen 'cause it can?"

"_Oh_," Kagome laughed, a look of realization dawning on her features. "You mean Murphy's Law."

"Keh," I smirked, my chest swelling with pride. "Ain't that what I said?"

Kagome laughed again and opened her mouth as if to say something, but seemed to change her mind mid-thought and just shook her head. Laying her head back down onto my shoulder, she said, "Must be. Damn that pesky Lord Murphy."

I frowned, turning my head slightly to rub my chin on the top of her head, "Are you making fun of me?"

I felt her body shake in laughter against my side, and my breath caught at the brief sensation of her lips brushing against the exposed skin of my neck.

"H-hey, now," I stuttered, my cheeks burning. "Don't tease like that."

Kagome didn't respond, but I felt her lips pull into a smile against my skin. I brought my arm up to cradle around her body, holding her lightly to my side.

I sighed, "S'pose it's for the best, what with Naraku still wreakin' havoc everywhere."

"Give us something to look forward to?" Kagome said sweetly, her arms tightening around me.

I smiled, "Yeah… still, I wouldn't complain if, you know, you wanted to finish what we started."

There was a moment of silence and my heart sped up as I felt Kagome shift against my side until she was hovering half over me. I was extremely aware of the way her chest was pressed into mine as she leaned over me, and the way her sweet breath fanned warmly over my face as her lips hovered closer to mine.

_Closer… just a little closer… please… almost…_

For the second time that night, her hand was shoving me away, gentler and accompanied with her laughter this time. "Nah, the moment's passed."

"Wench," I growled, though I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips as she cuddled back into my side, still laughing.

At least I had something to look forward to.

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
